


homemade

by conbon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lance is really good to his friends, M/M, Mainly just Allura/Lance brotp stuff, The other paladins & Coran are in this just not as much, There's a little bit of klance, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbon/pseuds/conbon
Summary: Lance knits his friends some presents.





	

“Come on, there’s got to be a spoon somewhere.” Lance muttered, moving around the kitchen, peering into every single cupboard on his quest to find something to eat his afternoon snack of space goo with. He still hadn’t memorised where everything was kept in the kitchen; he usually let Hunk or Coran sort his meals out.

As he was about to shut the last cupboard on one side of the kitchen, he spotted a bundle of familiar looking objects. Scooping them out so that he could examine them in the light, he discovered that they did indeed look like metal knitting needles.

Space goo forgotten, he ran out of the kitchen to try and find one of the Alteans. His search didn’t last long, as he bumped into Allura on his way to the bridge.

“Allura! Just the person I was looking for.” He grinned, holding the bundle of metal up for Allura to see before she could dismiss his harmless flirtations with just a single look. “Are these knitting needles?”

Allura frowned, taking the bundle from him to look at them properly. “I’m not sure what ‘knitting needles’ are, but these were used at Altean feasts. We would use them to hold an assortment of meats and vegetables.”

“Oh, we have something similar on Earth. Kebab sticks.” Lance took the sticks back when Allura offered them to him, but truthfully, he’d lost interest. He’d hoped that the presence of knitting needles meant that he’d get a chance to take up one of his most relaxing hobbies again. Clearly, his disappointment showed, because Allura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Please, tell me. What are knitting needles and why did you want them so badly? I might be able to help.”

Lance smiled at Allura gratefully. “You use knitting needles for, well, knitting. That’s when you weave wool, a type of thread, together to create items of clothing. My mom taught me when I was little. It became one of my favourite hobbies.” He explained, watching as her brow furrowed in thought. After a few ticks, her face lit up.

“Oh! I think I know where we can find what you need. Follow me.” His hopeful smile back, Lance let Allura lead him along a series of corridors that he didn’t recognise (seriously, how had he _not_ seen all of the castle yet?) until they came to a large room that was filled with various materials of different colours, textures and patterns, many of which Lance didn’t recognise from Earth.

As Allura strode ahead of him towards the other end of the room, Lance followed more slowly, head turning from one place to another as he tried to take everything in. “ _Wow_. What is this place?”

“We used this room to store anything we’d use to make clothes. So if there’s one place we’d find thread, it’s here.” Allura called back to him as she dug through various boxes, examining their contents and then moving them aside. “Aha!” She exclaimed as Lance caught up to her. He watched as she triumphantly picked up a huge container and placed it on the floor in front of Lance.

“This has got all sorts of string and thread in it. Take a look, see if anything in there would work.”

Eagerly, Lance began to rummage through the contents of the container. There were threads, as thin as the silk in a spiders web, that Allura told him were near impossible to cut, as well as string that was somehow wet to the touch while everything around it was dry. And then, towards the bottom of the case, Lance finally found spools of thread that seemed almost identical to the wool he had used to knit with, only softer, and in more colours than he’d had at home.

He pulled a particularly vibrant blue spool of thread from out of the container and sat down on the floor, grabbing two of the needles from the bundle. Tying the end of the wool onto one needle, he did a few stitches to test the thread. Tugging on them, he grinned up at Allura. “It’s perfect!”

She smiled in response, kneeling down next to him and inspecting the stitches he’d made. “So, how does it work? Your hands moved so quickly I could barely process what you were doing.”

“Oh, well, it works like this.” He made a couple more stitches, going through the process more slowly so that Allura could see how he’d done the previous ones. Frowning, she picked up two needles of her own and a spool of purple thread, and began trying to replicate what Lance had done.

They spent an hour in the room, Lance alternating between his own knitting and teaching Allura (who turned out to be a very fast learner), before the princess stood up. “Thank you for the lesson, Lance, but we should probably head to dinner. Do you want to take some of the thread with you?”

“You bet I do!” Lance leant over the container, picking out various colours of wool. “I’m going to make everyone something. Just watch me.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks that followed, if the paladins weren’t fighting or training, Lance spent his time alternating between knitting in his room and picking out more colours of thread in the materials room. Everything he made, he kept a secret.

Although the rest of the team (minus Hunk, who had seen Lance knit back at the Garrision) couldn’t quite believe that Lance could actually knit, they were excited at the thought of gifts. Pidge, in particular, tried everything she could think of to attempt to get into Lance’s room so that she could find her present, but Lance kept them all so well hidden that she found nothing.

* * *

When Lance finally finished the last present, he immediately located a large bag to put his gifts in and rounded up the team in the common room area.

Once they were all sat down, he stood before them, hands on his hips. “After _weeks_ of slaving away…” He paused for dramatic effect. “… I have finally completed my project. With each stitch, I poured my heart and soul into—”

“Just get on with it!” Pidge interrupted, with Keith nodding in agreement. Lance glared at them both, but obliged. It was probably best not to hype it all up too much anyway. There was always the possibility that they wouldn’t like their gifts.

“Alright _._ Pidge first then, since I think she’ll attack me if I leave her waiting a minute longer.” Ignoring the squeak of indignation from the green paladin, he rummaged through the bag to find what he was looking for and presented it to Pidge. It was a two-tone laptop case, the body of it dark green with an emerald green flap, held in place by a light brown button he’d found.

“This is awesome! It’s the perfect size and everything!” Pidge grabbed her laptop (it was never far from her side while they were in the castle) and put it in the new case before hugging it to her chest. “Thanks, Lance.”

Lance grinned at her in response and, now satisfied that he was safe from attack, continued to pull out the presents at random. The next ones to emerge were for Coran and Hunk.

Lance hadn’t been sure what to make Coran at first, but he’d eventually settled on something he knew Coran would find useful; a series of dishcloths of varying colours and patterns. “These come with a promise that I will wash the dishes at _least_ three times.” He told Coran as he handed them over, which made the Altean chuckle.

Hunk’s present was simple enough; a long, striped scarf. He’d made Hunk a similar one back on Earth, but this time he’d used every shade of yellow and orange available to him to make it even better. “Think of it as the Hunk Scarf 2.0.” He told his best friend, laughing when Hunk, close to tears, gave him a big hug.

With a flamboyant bow, Lance presented his next gift to Allura. It was a purple headband, adorned with a few pink knitted flowers. She gasped in delight, using it to push her hair back immediately. “It’s beautiful, Lance! You must show me how to make the flowers sometime.”

Shiro’s present had taken Lance the longest to make. It was a black and purple sweater, designed to look similar to the paladin uniform. He presented it to Shiro almost shyly, well aware that this was the man he’d admired so much (and still did) during his time at the Garrison. But he had nothing to worry about. “This is brilliant, Lance.” Shiro told him as he put the sweater on, turning to show it off to Allura.

Finally, right at the bottom of the bag, was Keith’s present. Lance pulled it out and nonchalantly tossed it to Keith, who caught it and raised an eyebrow when he saw what it was.

“A… hat?”

Lance had made Keith a slouch beanie, choosing the brightest red he could find. And although he definitely wasn’t going to wear or even tell anyone about it for at _least_ a month, he’d made himself a matching one using blue.

“Keith.” Shiro warned. At the same time, Pidge stage-whispered to Hunk, “I bet he made that because he thought Keith would look cute in it.”

“I did not!” Lance protested, whipping round to scowl at his Garrison friends, face almost as red as the hat. “I made it to hide his stupid haircut!”

Pidge and Hunk both looked unconvinced, so he shot them one last glare before nervously turning back to face Keith.

He watched, along with the rest of the team, as the red paladin (whose face was also red, Lance noted) examined the hat for a few ticks. After what felt like forever to Lance, Keith finally lifted the beanie up and pulled it over his hair with a small smile.

“I like it. Thank you, Lance.”

And although Lance was definitely going to get Pidge back somehow for what she’d said, she’d been right; in Lance’s opinion, Keith really _did_ look cute in a beanie.

Before he could think up a witty comment to come back with, Allura stood up. “I have another surprise. Although I am not nearly as good or as quick as Lance is as knitting, I have also been working on something.” From behind her back, she pulled out what looked like a purple sweater, except it had two head holes and seemed too large in comparison to the arms.

Upon seeing everyone’s confused expressions, Allura let out a giggle. “As you can see, it went _quite_ wrong. I was going to give up and start again, but then Shiro gave me a rather wonderful idea.” She paused to exchange a smirk with Shiro before continuing.

“This… is Lance and Keith’s get along sweater!”

There was a moment of silence, before Hunk and Pidge both burst out laughing, Shiro trying his best not to join in.

Lance’s horrified gaze alternated between the sweater, Allura’s smug expression and Keith’s equally horrified one before he finally found his voice. “There is no way I am wearing that!”

“Agreed. Never in a million years.” Keith added, crossing his arms.

“Well look at that, princess,” Shiro commented with a grin. “It’s already working. They’ve agreed on something.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> this is the first voltron thing i've ever written i hope i did the characters justice
> 
> do the rest of the team get lance and keith into the sweater??? i will leave that up to you
> 
> also i told my friend gracie that i'd dedicate my klance fanfiction to them so even though this barely counts as klance it's still written in their honour.
> 
> tumblr: [youngalfor](http://youngalfor.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [curlyconbon](https://twitter.com/curlyconbon)


End file.
